


Открытки для обманщика

by Reidzy



Category: Finding Nemo (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Conflict, Deception, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Humanized | Gijinka Animal Crossing Character(s), Internet, M/M, Интернет, Обман/Заблуждение, Обреченные отношения, Отношения на спор, Ссоры/Конфликты, Хуманизация, драма, разница в возрасте, расставание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Немо напряженно всматривался в телефон.«Спокойной ночи, милый», — светилось на его экране. От этих слов было одновременно невероятно хорошо и отвратительно плохо. Руки мелко дрожали. Давно надо было все это прекратить. Шутка затянулась и перестала быть таковой. Немо помнил, как друзья подбили его на спор. Проигравший должен был зарегистрироваться в приложении для знакомств и подкатить к первому попавшемуся парню. Тупая идея, которая казалось веселой по-началу.





	Открытки для обманщика

Немо напряженно всматривался в телефон.

 _ **«Спокойной ночи, милый»,**_ — светилось на его экране. От этих слов было одновременно невероятно хорошо и отвратительно плохо. Руки мелко дрожали. Давно надо было все это прекратить. Шутка затянулась и перестала быть таковой. Немо помнил, как друзья подбили его на спор. Проигравший должен был зарегистрироваться в приложении для знакомств и подкатить к первому попавшемуся парню. Тупая идея, которая казалось веселой по-началу. Юноша тактично умолчал, что его и в самом деле привлекали парни. Без всяких там приколов.

 ** _«Привет, давай познакомимся? Меня зовут Немо, мне двадцать четыре. Здесь ужасно скучно, надеюсь, ты не станешь сразу присылать мне член?»_ **— вот что написал парень под пристальным вниманием одноклассников. Его «жертвой» оказался сурового вида мужчина под ником «Джилл Жабр». У него были пугающие шрамы на половину лица и хмурый взгляд. Друзьям казалось это забавным — писать кому-то такому пугающему. Немо тоже так считал.

**_«Мальчик, ты мой возраст видел? Иди мимо и ищи себе кого-нибудь подстать»._ **

По общей легенде разница между Немо и Джиллом была девятнадцать лет, а в реальности — двадцать пять. Главным условием было писать этому первому попавшемуся незнакомцу на протяжении недели и присылать отчеты-скриншоты. Несмешно стало, когда Немо решил, что не случится ничего страшного, если он продолжит общаться с нелюдимым Джиллом. Трудно было уловить момент перемен в себе. Даже сейчас подросток не имел понятия, когда общение с этим человеком стало ему так необходимо, а сердце начало делать кульбиты. Когда вообще «иди мимо» превратилось в «милый».

Откинув телефон в сторону, Немо накрыл глаза рукой. Его щеки пылали, в груди теплилось маленькое, но очень яркое солнце, а совесть едким тоном напоминала, что Немо Верн* трус, лжец и подонок, не заслуживающий такого теплого отношения. Они общались уже полгода, Джилл стал настаивать на встрече. Они присылали друг другу письма, но Немо осторожничал, постоянно используя адреса разных почтамтов. Было мучительно стыдно. Юноша знал адрес Джилла, место работы, знал о нем все. Жабр (оказалось, что это была настоящая фамилия мужчины) присылал фотографии. Иногда себя самого, иногда — мира вокруг. А Немо только врал и врал.

~~_**«Мне двадцать четыре».** _ ~~   
~~_**«Я студент филологического вуза».** _ ~~   
~~_**«У меня сессия».** _ ~~

Юноша перевернулся набок и потянулся к телефону, лежащему почти на самом краю кровати. Разблокировав, он нашел их переписку и стал листать, перечитывая. Они уже давно перестали общаться на том сайте. У Немо была фейковая страница в социальной сети, на которой он почти всегда теперь был онлайн. Джилл в последнее время много работал — закрытие месяца, особо тяжелый период, во время которого мужчина почти сразу отрубался, доходя до кровати. Только и успевал, что чиркнуть пару слов перед сном своему почти-парню.

Надо было поговорить и рассказать правду, но было страшно. Джилл присылал раз в месяц красивые открытки из сделанных им же фотографий, писал чувственные письма, которые никак не вязались ни с его низким голосом, ни со скупыми эмоциями.

В школе Немо тоже не мог избавиться от мыслей. Они опутывали его разум, не давая ни на чем сосредоточиться. Откровенно говоря, Верн уже давно на уроках либо ворон считал, либо носа не мог оторвать от переписки с Джиллом. Особенно когда у того было хорошее настроение. Жабр умел быть крайне возбуждающим, используя один лишь текст. Пусть Немо никогда не кидал свою фотографию с лицом, ограничиваясь либо обрезанными, либо видом со спины, мужчине, казалось, этого хватало.

_**«У тебя красивое тело. Особенно соски. Хочу их коснуться, заставить затвердеть».** _

_**«Милый, у тебя шикарный зад. Выглядит очень нежно и невинно. Однажды я оставлю на нем следы».** _

Краснея, Верн мучительно думал о дне, когда правда вскроется. Сможет ли Джилл так же смотреть на восемнадцатилетнего парня?

Иногда думалось, что вообще-то можно все оставить и так. Через три года Немо станет совершеннолетним, сможет раскрыть правду Жабру и… и ложь все еще осталась бы ложью. Юноша тяжело вздохнул и уставился в телефон. В сообщениях висело с десяток непрочитанных. Близилось день рождение Верна, чувство стыда к самому себе обострялось, как и страх, который сковывал руки. Немо думал, что сможет игнорировать Джилла. Думал до тех пор, пока не увидел сухое:

_**«Я тебя больше не побеспокою».** _

От этих слов стало физически больно. Немо тут же открыл личку, чувствуя как слезы накатывают на глаза, и принялся строчить, не читая верхние сообщения:

_**«Нет».** _   
_**«Постой».** _   
_**«Пожалуйста».** _   
_**«Я все объясню».** _

_**«Например?»**_ — через пелену слез Верн все смотрел на это короткое сообщение и представлял, как сейчас выглядел Джилл. Сосредоточенный и хмурый, с чувством искреннего недоумения. Ох, черт, Немо был совершенно недостоин этого человека, верного и честного с самого первого сообщения.

 _ **«У меня день рождения на следующей неделе»,** _— невпопад написал юноша.

**_«Если ты думаешь, что двадцать пять лет — это конец света, то поверь мне, что это не так»._ **

Эти слова вызывали неловкую улыбку: еще бы Джилл так не говорил в свои сорок три! Что ему эти двадцать пять? Только вот исполнялось Верну не двадцать пять. Даже не двадцать. Ни в какой иной день Немо бы не решился сказать Жабру правду, тянул бы до самого конца, пока Джилл не бросил бы своего недопарня, но сегодня почему-то не терпелось покончить с этими недомолвками. Освободить душу и наконец-то перестать себя винить во лжи.

 _ **«Мне исполнится девятнадцать»,**_ — дрожащими руками набрал Немо, а после зажмурился и отправил роковое сообщение.

_**«Неудачная шутка».** _

_**«Мне исполнится девятнадцать. Я немного соврал о своем возрасте»,**_ — с трудом пояснил Верн, слыша, как гулко билось его сердце в груди. Кровь стучала в горле и висках, а руки все сильнее тряслись. В дополнение юноша отправил ссылку на свою настоящую страницу.

_**«Но я правда тебя очень люблю, поэтому… Прости, что соврал».** _

А после писать сообщения Немо уже не мог: Джилл Жабр безжалостно добавил его в черный список. Отправив несколько сообщений мужчине, ни одно из которых так и не дошло не своего адресата, Немо всхлипнул и обхватил свои колени руками, уткнувшись в них лицом.

— Поделом тебе, лжец, поделом, — тихо шептал Верн. — Зря ты вообще все это затеял. Надо было просто отказаться от дурацкого спора. А теперь мучайся. Сам ведь виноват.

Молчание продолжалось бесконечно долго. Немо еще ожидал какого-то чуда, которое могло бы случиться со временем. Сосредоточившись на школе, Немо верил, что сможет отвлечься от своих чувств и пережить время. А потом в день рождения в почтовом ящике Немо обнаружил очередную открытку Джилла, которую тот послал еще до чужого признания. Получив яркую фотографию набережной с высоким ясным небом и несколькими светлыми пушистыми облаками, Верн почувствовал, как сердце сжимают тиски боли. А после он рискнул прочитать подпись и расплакался.

**_«Я влюбился как мальчишка. Спасибо тебе за это, милый. С Днём Рождения»._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Немо Верн* — т.к. имя мне напомнило о Капитане Немо из книг Жюль Верна, я решила добавить ему фамилию Верна. А Жабр он в оригинале Джилл.


End file.
